


When I want

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Jinki lost in their lust. You are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I want

His legs were scattered in the air, the moans escaping from the abused lips and blunt nails scratching the tan skin in front of him. The carpet fibers scratched the skin of his back, a good burning rising from his back and grunts falling from soft and red lips in his ear.

That was excruciating because Minho kept a slow pace, pushed in and pulled out of the tight heat, pushed in and pulled out of him, creating a torturous and desperate friction.

Jinki wanted to scream, wanted to tell him to go faster, but oh, even that it was a tortured, was so good. The desire was being built slowly, growing and taking shape within him, spreading on his arms and legs, spreading to his toes and raising the hair of his nape. The skin sensitive to touch, sensitive and burning, sensitive and wanting more than anything to be touched, be squeezed, be worshiped by those fingers and tongue, those wonderful lips.

Minho pulled Jinki forward, rolling his hip slowly, but this time the pace had changed a little. Pulled faster and pushed slowly, Jinki could feel the entire length entering, filling him up, leaving him full of desire, leaving him needy, making him whimper.

Jinki was losing control, was crumbling and drowning in his own desires, in his own need and the only thing he could do was moan.

Minho started the pace after what seemed like an eternity of torture, the carpet scratching Jinki’s back while he was pushed forward to the next second be pulled by long fingers that sank into the skin of his hip, being pulled against Minho, balls slapping against his ass, the other hand kneading the flesh, fingering there where they were connected, making Jinki scream.

Jinki pulled Minho desperate, wanting those lips on his, requiring those lips and tongue against his, pushing, licking, tasting the wine they were drinking before the lust take their bodies. Anything, Jinki needed to grab Minho’s hair and hear him groan in pain, needed to show that in the end the boss, was he. Minho was his, his and no one else.

The tongue licked the saliva that trickled down from his mouth, his mouth open while the moans grew louder and desperate, the chuckle that made Jinki shiver and contract against Minho's cock that rubbed in the right place, that filled him and drove him crazy.

“Mine.” he said pulling Jinki’s hair hard, hard enough to the point of hurting and it made him close his eyes, his mouth open in a silent “o” as he came and his body shake, vibrate and look like he was floating.

Minho started moaning fast, the husky voice traveling to Jinki’s ears and then he felt teeth sinking into his chest and the heat filling him.

Minho lay panting beside him and smiled, his eyes closing sleepy, his chest rising and falling with the fast breathing and the body covered in sweat.

“Not yours, you’re mine when I want.”

Minho chuckled opening his eyes. “Every day.”

“Yes, every day until I get tired of you.”

“Oh really? And when will that be?”

Jinki looked at Minho and smirked. “When I die.”

“Plenty of time.”

“Time enough.”

“I’m okay with that.”

“Great.”


End file.
